Last One Standing
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: The last of her kind, the kamitora. She trusts no one. But, what will happen when she lets her promise to her family slide a little bit? And what will he do when he is in to deep with the family secrets. A romance/tragedy/drama-ish fic. RococoXOc
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This iz mah new fic, "Last One Standing". Yes, this is a drama/romance/tragedy fic( At least I'll try) So...ya...Dei-dei! Do the intro!

Deidara: KV doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or Naruto or any song she mentions, un.

KV: YAY Dei-kun!

Deidara: Good, now leave me alone, un.

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Chapter One: Kamitora Genocide

_"Leave my family alone! I don't want them to die! No!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Your race poses a threat to the world-"_

"_We are just regular people just like- __**Bang! **__You..."_

"_ONEE-CHAN!"_

"_I'm sorry Kurome...run...run and hide...trust no one...you are the only Kamitora left...RUN!"_

"_*sniff* Oto-san...Hitamashi onee-chan..." *runs*_

"_Come back here you little fuck! No! She got away! What is her energy type?"_

"_It is metals. Specificly liquid metals, sir."_

"_Fuck...another silver tiger...even more dangerous than her pyromaniac brother and her WindGod father...this is bad, very bad. She could very well restart the tigerclan, the Kamitora humans. What age do they start to develop and be aware of their powers?"_

"_Age thirteen is when they first start to develop it. But for silver tigers, they start around age three, Kageyama-sensei."_

"_Dammit...DAMMIT! THIS IS FUCKING MADNING! START SERCHING FOR HER IMMIDIATLY!"_

"_YES SIR!"_

_Raimon Town, Tokyo, Japan. 7:00pm news January 23,2000_

"_It appears that theKamitora family residence has been destroyed and demolished. Not a single Kamitora appears to be alive. I'm afraid that...this family has gone extinct. Not a single one left. No one knows who or why they were all murdered, but it was not an accident. We mourn the lost of General _

_Kamikaze Kinzoku... may God be with him." said the news reporter._

This event was known as the Kamitora Genocide. All tiger-humans, not ware-tigers, were murdered. Think of it as we are ware-wolfs, but tiger instead. This was my living nightmare, getting chased down by people everyday, and having to hide and conceal my identity. All "friends" I met, I never saw again. I've been all around the world, fleeing from the fear of dying.

_Cotarl,Africa March 29, 2006. _

"_Hey! Rococo! I found this girl who looks lost!"_

"_Really? Who?"_

"_She said her name was Chrome. She is looking for a place to stay for a week!"_

"_Ok! Tell her she can stay at my place!" _

"_Ok!"_

_ When he went to get her, she was gone._

I would've agreed to stay at this person's house, but soon after the kid left to go get his friend, a gunshot was fired. If it weren't for my inherited ability, I would've died.

Who am I exactly? Why am I in danger? Why do I fear for my life? Why don't I trust anyone? What is my inherited ability? I am age sixteen, and my name is Kinzoku Kurome, the silver tiger.

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Epic...Like it?

STAY TUNED 4 CHAPPY 2!

JAMATA MINA!


	2. Chapter 2

YoYo mina! Chappy 2! Glad ya like it! And since zuper bowl iz 2morrow, imma let the black eyed peas do the intro!

BEP: KV doesn't own us or any songs used or inazuma eleven

KV: Love ya!

BEP: -_-'' watch us 2morrow at the super bowl!

KV: I will! :)

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Chapter two: The Beginning

Kurome's p.o.v.

_*sigh* Finally...rest! But know where am I? I mean, all I know is that first I am getting chased and shot at, and the next thing I know, I see a plane leaving to who knows where and I hop on to escape my attackers. Now, I am at this island, I think. The people seem to be speaking japanese, and talking about soccer. Inazuma Japan? Idk. Liocott island? FFI 2? hm...Better leave..._

I finally decided to sneak out of the plane while the soccer players were talking. With only a small suitcase containing some clothes, shuriken, iron knuckles, and a few guns and ammo. I had my father's katana Torakaze on my back as well. I was ready to go.

"Hey, who's that chick?" a dude with brown hair and a orange headband asked me.

"Ya, and is that a katana? With the KamiTora seal on it?" another dude asked that had golden spiky hair._Shit, I was found. Run, and be ready._

"Oi. Do something, come near me, and die."

"Geez! Be nice-"

"Grr..."

"Ok ok ok! Weird..." the same dude with pink-ish hair and swim goggles said.

"Endou! Minna!"

"huh, oh! Rococo! Long time no see! How ya been?" the dude named Endou said.

"Oh! Good! Just sayin, but we will beat you this time!" Rococo apparently said. Eavesdropping is fun.

The two kept shooting the breeze, while I was hiding behind a bush, using the secret camouflage technique Oto-san taught me. I was waiting until that guy named Rococo left. Why? He looked fishy. _Very_ fishy. I don't know. Just thinking that he is a little suspicious.

"Hey, what are you doing?" _crap_

"Uh...come closer and you die?"

"ha ha very funny. That sword, Kamitora right?" _Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

"Ya? And? What is wrong with tha-"

"I FOUND HER! THE SILVER TIGER!" the agent said.

Only one thing went through my mind as all these events took place. Those very same words Hitamashi onee-chan told me. Run and hide, trust no one.

**BAM!**

_Oh shit...I got shot...again..._

"OMG that girl just got shot! Mina! Run! We are in the middle of a gun fight! Run for your lives!" yelled Endou.

As they were all leaving, I was in battle position. With my katana whipped out, and three shuriken in my other hand, I was full armed. As they kept shooting, my eyes started to glow. Yup, half-tora time. I threw the shuriken at the agents and hit most of them. Unfortunately, the third shiruken hit a running Rococo.

"Ye-oww! That fuckin' ninja star just hit me in the arm! Ow! Someone help-"

"Need help?" I said to him.

"Where did you come from-"

"No time to talk, just go!" I said as more bullets came our way. By now, the cops were everywhere and so were he news crews. Rococo went unconscious, so I had to haul him all the way to a safe place.

3 hours later:::::::::::

Rococo p.o.v.

_Ow...hey? I'm not dead! Yay! Hey, wait a sec..._

"Your awake. Finally." said the azure-and-silver hair colored girl. I had now idea who she was or where on the island I was.

"Hey...Hey! This is my room in my soccer team's hotel! How did you know-eep! Katana!"

"I looked at you ID." she said

"oh..."is all I said. Then I took a good look at myself. I had bandages wrapped around part of my chest, not to mention that my shirt was off. Awkward!

"Hey, why is my shirt of?"

"Only way to stop the bleeding properly, oh and there is you shirt" She pointed to a bloody shirt in the corner.

"Oh...what is your name?" I said to her calmly.

"*sigh* guess I tell you, since you seem to be clueless. My name is Chrome Tora. That should be enough information-"

"OMG! YOU! A KAMITORA? I KNEW-"

"Shut the fuck up asshole unless you want to die."'

"ok..." scary...

Kurome p.o.v.

That asshole! He won't shut up! I just gave him a little information on my name, and that bastard figured it out. Smart ass. But I still have to observe him for a bit...

::::::::two days later, 9:00pm::::::::::::::

"So Kurome, who are you exactly?" Rococo asked.

"Come over here, Rococo" I said

"Ok?" he said as he shakily came over.

"Can I trust you?" I said.

"Yup! You can! You can trust me!" Rococo chirped

"...*sniff sniff* ok I trust you." hehe...he must be confused... "Ok! Well, I am Kurome Kinzoku, of the Kamitora race-"

"Why are you whispering? We are in my room, so we are safe,right?"

"Wrong, you never know who's out there. Anyway! So, I won't tell you everything yet, but I am on this island, trying to solve my problem. My problem? Getting shot down every week. Or at least close to that. So, you gonna help?"

"I'll help you! So! What do I do first?" He said

"I have to rid you of your fear. I already know that you fear weapons,and you don't like curry, and you hate Justin Bieber, just like me."

"How did you know!" he was shocked

"Easy, I could see and_ smell_ your fear. You need a lot of practice." I said

"So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Morning at 3:00am. Be ready."I said

"..."_oh God..._

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

How ya likey! Good? Yay! R&R evry1! No flames! Plz? XD


	3. Chapter 3

YoYoYo! Chappy 3! Thanks 2 all the people who read this lazy boring fic! Except, the real action will begin next chappy or the chappy after. This is just the dull training events. And if you were wondering about Kurome getting shot, she did, but it didn't affect her that much, because, well, she is metal element...Anyway! TABOO, DO THE INTRO!

Taboo: Kisara-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the black eyed peas or Dragon Ball Z.

KV: Yay! Good luck on the super bowl!

Taboo: Thx! Latino buddies?

KV: Ok!

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Chapter Three: Let's Kill Your Fears

Kurome p.o.v.

_Time to wake up! hehehehe _

"Oh Rococo! **BANG!**" I yelled while shooting a gun towards him, but not hitting him.

"EEP! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS SLEEPING-"

"Shut up or you'll wake up the whole island baka! Remember? Training three am?" I said.

"Oh ya...By the way, I have a soccer match tomorrow, so ya..." He's trying to escape it, too late.

"*sigh* Guess I'll have to use _that_." I said. Oh well...

"What?"

"The hyperbolic time chamber...a day is a year...Only way to pull it off-"

"I'll age!" He was shocked.

"Yes, but only by one year-"

"I CAN VOTE*! FINALLY!" Rococo screamed!

"Shizukane Baka(shut up stupid)!" I semi-yelled.

:.::.. the entrance to the time chamber...:.::..:::.

"Ok! Time to go in!" I said happily.

"*sigh* I'm ready!" he said

"Ladies first, go in Rococo"

"Hey! NOT cool!"

"Hehe..."

:.::.. the time chamber:.::..:::.

"Holy F*ck! The air pressure and the temperature!" Rococo said.

"Didn't say it was going to be easy..."

I then layed out a bunch of weapons on the ground. I needed to see which one he would choose. Why? This would help me see if he was a short range fighter or long range fighter.

"Hey...EEK! WEAPONS-" Rococo squealed.

"Calm down, these are just weapons...choose _one_."

Rococo p.o.v.:.::..:::.

_Hm...what to choose...sai? No. Katana? Hell no. Shuriken? Eek! Senbon? Nope! Iron Knuckles? Hm... yes!_

"Done yet Rococo?" Kurome said.

"Yup! Iron knuckles! I choose you!" I joked.

"Ok...you a close range fighter?" She questioned.

"Ya I guess...probably cause I'm the goalkeeper of my team. By the way, can I train my hissatsu-"

"YOU KNOW HISATSU?DUDE! USE THEM IN BATTLE, AND IF THEY ARE STRONG ENOUGH, IT COULD POTENIALLY KILL SOMEONE!" She yelled. SO apparently I was a killer. Oh shit...

:.::..:::.6 "Months" later:.::..:::.

Normal p.o.v.

"GOD CHOKE X V6!"

"YOU CAN DO BETTER!"

"HERE I GO!*throws shuriken*"

"GOD SPIN!"

"Good good good...hand hand combat time!"

"Ok..."

:.::.. To Go!:.::..:::.

"Okay Rococo, you are now ready to fight alongside me!" Kurome said.

"Yay! Imma strong!"

As the two walked out of the chamber, Rococo had a feeling...he gotta feelin' (Whoo hoo XD). He was starting to like her _a lot_ better now. With her training, he unlocked many new hisatsu, and even upgraded his old ones and made them into killer moves. He felt like he was the strongest in the world!

"Rococo?" Kurome asked. "Quit daydreaming...lazy ass."

:.::.. the hotel...:.::..:::.

"Rococo-san! Where were you! You didn't show up to practice yesterday! Why?"one of his teammates said.

"I was training by myself, that's all. I was soooooooo many new hisatsu-"

"The game is today! Hurry up!"

"Ok ok ok! Sheesh! Just sayin'!" Rococo said.

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Sorry the chappy was short! It iz super bowl today and Imma watch it! Next chappy will have more action I swear! And I will draw pics of the character's appearance and post them on via Zapstar17! Thanks 4 reading mah crappy stories! BYE BYE!

*in the US, you have to be 18 or older to vote.


	4. Chapter 4

YOYOYOYO! Chappy four! I know it's been a while, cause it was mah b-day and I was in LA, Caliland, so cope with me, ok? This will be the first chappy where I have written down a soccer game, so yes I am a rookie. Nao enough chit chat! Taboo! Do the intro Cause I'm your homie now!

Taboo: KV doesn't own IE, only her oc's and plotline and any hisatsu that you don't recognize from the original series. And since were we homies?

KV: Since we met on Sunday at the book signing! Nao, lets begin!

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Chapter Four: Shame's Gate, Rococo remastered?

It was the day of the game. The game between Little Giant and Peru's team Blazin' Condor. Peru's team was one of the best in South America, so LG was a little worried about the turnout of the game. Rococo was the only one not worried about anything.

"Rococo-san! Get ready! We start in five!" Drago said as he was leaving the warm-up area.

"Okay! Just be patient,k? I'll be fine!"

"Whatever you say..."

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Game Start**

"BEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!" The whistle went off as Peru's forwards Sergio and Danilo went off. They started to go in the formation of what seemed to be a hisatsu tactic.

"Oh crap...guys! Pay attention!" Rococo said as he saw his team get in formation.

"This is our hisatsu tactic! Nazca Line!" Then, all the team mates got in a line. But as soon as the members of the opposing team rushed towards them, Peru's team bursted out in and array of lines, passing the ball in the air.

"This is bad! I can't get it!"

"He just got pass me!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Guys! Keep trying! Don't give up!" Rococo yelled to his teammates. But then, he saw what was facing him. It was forward Sergio.

"Come and get it! Inca Break!" Sergio yelled as his foot glowed with green energy. The he jumped in the air with the ball, did a spin, and back kicked it.

"Try me! God Hand X! V7!" Rococo tried to block it with all his strength, but it wasn't enough. Even his powered up goalkeeper move wasn't enough.

"GOAL!" Yelled the referee.

"Oh...my...God..."

"Yeah! That was the dope! C'mon team! Let's win this one! We already have 1, let's make it 10!

**(To lazy to write the rest of the game...)**

"BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP! End game! With a score of 10-3, Peru's team Blazin' Condor wins!"

"FUCK! WE LOST!"

"I TOLD YOU ROCOCO! WHERE WERE YOU AT PRACTICE!"

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL?"

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET PASS YOU!"

"YOU SHITHEAD! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO PRACTICE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ROCOCO!"

"SEE? NOW WE LOST! IT'S ALL OVER! WE'RE OUT! IT WAS ONE OF THE FINALS! NOW WE CAN'T GO ON! OUR JOURNEY ENDS HERE! WHY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Rococo yelled at his teammates.

"YES IT IS!"

"NO! NO!" Rococo then grabbed his stuff and ran away. Little did he know, that this whole match was planned. Everything that happened, was planned by a certain someone on the team.

**+Back at the stadium+**

"Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure...Jusan?"

"Yes...He will be dead in no time...along with the tora"

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

I'm sorry it was sooooooo short! I did part of it before I left to LA, and then when I came back, I forgot my original plotline! So bear with me, k?

Thanks 4 reading my retarded stories!

Peas and Love

KisaraV


End file.
